The present invention relates to a power tool, in particular a power tool which is configured as screw runner or a drill, the power tool having a motor for driving a drive shaft, a controller for controlling the power tool, a motor switch for switching the motor on and off, and switching means for reversing the power tool between clockwise and counter-clockwise rotation.
The invention further relates to a method of controlling the direction of rotation of a power tool.
Drilling machines or screw runners of that kind have been in use for a long time.
Reversal between clockwise and counter-clockwise rotation is normally effected by actuation of a mechanical changeover switch.
In operation, screw runners normally are operated in permanent clockwise rotation or permanent counter-clockwise rotation. Screws are tightened in clockwise operation, and untightened in counter-clockwise operation.
Effecting the changeover mechanically presents, however, a disadvantage when the screw runner is to be operated in opposite direction, i.e. the direction opposite to the preset clockwise or counter-clockwise rotation, because in this case the changeover switch has to be actuated once more to effect clockwise or counter-clockwise rotation.